1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to oscillators and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oscillators are devices that generate signals having given frequencies. Oscillators are used in wireless communication systems such as: mobile phones, satellite and radar communication devices, wireless network devices, automobile communication devices, analog sound synthesizers, and the like.
Mobile communication devices transmit information within a given frequency band. Conventionally, parts of a mobile communication device that are used to generate a signal within a given frequency band include a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO).
Main factors of an oscillator include an output power, a quality factor, and phase noise. As the output power and the quality factor of the oscillator increase, and the phase noise of the oscillator decreases, characteristics of the oscillator improve. Recently, higher output oscillators having smaller sizes, higher quality factor and lower phase noise have become more desirable as the demand for higher performance, miniaturization of communication devices, and operating frequency bands of communication devices has increased.